TOOBC Jousting Event
Category:Events Category:2008/06/21 Event will be Hosted at 6/21/08 2:00PM Pacific Standard Time Come one and come all to the first major event to come to the wonderful server of Cimmeria. The Order of the Brown Cloaks is here to bring you a competition like non other. Prepare yourself for the ultimate horse back competition this server has ever seen. This event will cost 1g per Knight to attend and there will be a large reward for the first, second and third places. The event will be hosted by the leaders of the TOOBC Guild. This event is for the community and was created in hopes to bring content to the world of Hyboria. Spectators are free to come and watch the event. I am working on having several guilds (such as The Guardians) act as guards during the event to keep the griefing at a minimum. Please note this means any pvp action non related to the event will mean you will be escorted to the resurrection point. Now for more information on the event The event will be hosted in the Aquilonian Border Kingdoms at the Southern Battlekeep. I will update later on the exact coordinates. The actual jousting itself will consist of two players each on horseback. They will line up directly across from each other, charge at each other (not sprinting) and slash once attempting to gain points. The point system will be as the following: A normal hit, 1point and a knockdown, 3points. In order to win you need 3 points. In case of a tie at 3 points the joust will continue until someone gains the lead. Each participant gets one joust event per victory. So if you lose, you are out of the game. The game will go until there are the final two Knights competing for first and second. Again the 1g will go into a jackpot and will be divided amongst the winners. (There will be a certain % to help pay for the guards as well as the event, nothing huge tho) We will attempt to have two level 80 players (we need volunteers, so any 80s who can help, please contact me) out there to apprentice you (not sure if the dodge % matters on horse back from level gaps, didn't notice a difference between my clan mate and I, 20 level difference and we could both hit each other easily). We will continue to test as well to see if it even matters. Again this event is for fun and we The Order of the Brown Cloaks hope to see you all out there at this event. This will be a Roleplaying event as this is a roleplaying server so please keep the RL portion out of it, come strictly in character. We will have guards at the event to keep the rules enforced. If you would like to participate you must have A: A horse B: some sort of melee weapon you can smack someone with while on horseback C: 1g for entry If you have these three things please post your in game name in the forum thread and what guild you are from. This will be the registration for the event. A talley will keep a tally of who ever is participation and will go from there. Payment will be payed at the field to the Designated player (name to be updated later). Once arrived at the field, please get in a straight line in front of the payee and let that person know your here, your name will be checked off the list and you will then be guided to prepare for the event. I will post further rules and regulations soon. Thank you and hope to see you there. Again PLEASE POST IN THE FORUM THREAD TO REGISTER FOR EVENT. Event will be Hosted at 6/21/08 2:00PM Pacific Standard Time Oh and please spread the word around about the event, we want to make this as big as possible. UPDATE: Price for participation has been dropped to 50s may drop more if needed but remember, the larger the fee the larger the prize. UPDATE: Jousting Still works very well. 64 vs a 46 and we both managed to knock each other down after around 4 or 5 passes. 6/16/08